Mémoire et malédiction
by Leptitloir
Summary: Tout commence sur une planète lointaine, où la guerre n'est qu'un mot dont ils ne savaient pas encore le sens.


**Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF, sur le thème "Mémoire".**

Hey !

C'est la première fois que je viens sur ce fandom, et je m'y pointe à l'occasion des nuits du fof. C'est un jeu qui consiste en l'écriture d'un texte (OS ou chapitre de fanfic) suivant un thème donné, normalement sur une heure, et ça a lieu une fois par mois. Sauf que … Bon bah là, j'ai clairement dépassé les une heure ? Voilà. C'est beaucoup trop long. Et vu que j'essaie de rester proche de la règle qui veut qu'on fasse l'écriture et le travail sur le texte sur un temps court, j'ai relu mais très peu retravaillé.

C'est un Os que je voulais faire depuis longtemps, après avoir rematé toutes les saisons de Wakfu cet été, parce que j'aime énormément le personnage de Qilby. Je voulais aussi écrire quelque chose sur le peuple éliatrope. Aussi je préviens, je n'ai vu que la série Wakfu. Pour les infos tirées des jeux, j'ai fait des recherches pour essayer de rester juste, mais clairement j'ai pris des libertés et … disons que c'est plus du semi-canon que du vrai canon, du coup ? Il y a pas mal d'éléments tirées de mon imagination (pour les morts et réincarnation du conseil des six, j'ai plus invité qu'autre chose, vu que je ne sais pas vraiment comment ils ont vécu avant d'arriver dans le monde des douze, et je suis parti du principe que Qilby a gardé le secret sur sa mémoire, même s'il en parle ouvertement à Yugo dans la saison deux.) Bref. J'espère ça plaira quand même ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mémoire et malédiction

La lumière d'un soleil froid s'élève devant eux. Elle s'étend sur la terre, diffuse une aura glacée qui grimpe le long des collines, glisse derrière les arbres, surplombe les lacs et vient lécher le pas de leurs foyers au moment où le jour se lève enfin. C'est beau. C'est bleu. Ça court sur les doigts de Yugo alors qu'il tend la main vers ces étranges rayons, savourant la chaleur qui s'étale le long de ses phalanges. Le monde clair comme un cristal, devant lui, s'étend à perte de vue.

« - C'est beau, hein ? »

Surpris, le garçon éliatrope sursaute et se tourne vers son camarade au long chapeau. Il sourit. Qilby est aussi matinal que lui.

« - Oui. Je crois que je m'en lasserai jamais.

\- Moi non plus. »

Et pourtant, voilà bien des dizaines d'années qu'ils observent ce monde vierge où leur vie s'est naturellement accommodée à celles qui peuplent l'endroit. Le matin garde cette fragilité magique qui pousse l'enfant à quitter sa chambre pour venir se planter là, au bord d'une falaise prête à avaler le reste de cette vallée. La lumière qui engloutit le monde entre dans son cœur. Elle lui procure une joie qu'il ne trouve nul par ailleurs. Un calme simple.

« - Chibi te cherche. » Qilby lui apprend en s'installant près de lui.

« - Ah ?

\- Oui. Une histoire avec Adamaï, de ce que j'ai compris.

\- Oh. Encore.

Yugo l'aime bien, son frère. Son jumeau. Son autre. Mais son tempérament compétitif leur attire toujours des réprimandes de la part du chef du peuple.

« - J'irai plus tard. »

Plus tard. Quand le soleil sera levé, vraiment. Quand le monde sera réveillé. Quand il n'aura plus rien à tirer de ce crépuscule argenté.

xoxoxox

« - Ça avance, tes recherches ?

\- Pas aussi vite que je voudrais.

\- C'est pas ce que Shinonomé m'a dit. »

Yugo sourit. Il connait son ami et ce gout du parfait, cette curiosité qui le pousse toujours plus loin dans ses recherches. Jour après jour, il découvre de nouveaux secrets qu'il ne soupçonnait pas même, des informations précieuses sur cette énergie qui glisse dans leur veine. Le Wakfu. C'est lui qui, dans une autre vie, a trouvé ses premier portail d'énergies pure capable de transporter leur corps. Maintenant qu'il sait s'en servir, Yugo ne se prive pas. Il dessine des cercles lumineux où il se plonge sans attendre, et il grimpe le long des montagnes en espérant rattraper son jumeau. Malheureusement pour lui, le dragon file plus vite que sa propre magie. Il a encore du travail.

« - Elle exagère.

\- Tu te sous estimes. »

Yugo s'approche pour observer les travaux de son ami.

« - Elle m'a parlé des autres planètes.

\- Oh, ça. »

Qilby fouille parmi toutes ces choses éparpillées sur la table, avant d'en tirer quelques documents.

« - Rien n'est encore sûr, mais je pense qu'il existe d'autres formes de vies et d'autres planètes pour les héberges.

\- Waouh ! Vraiment ?

\- C'est une hypothèse.

\- Quand même ! T'imagines si c'était vrai ? Si on pouvait aller voir ça de nos yeux ?

\- Oui. J'imagine. »

Yugo rit. Des hypothèses, il n'a pas besoin de plus pour rêver. Pas besoin de preuve. Il imagine. Cette nuit quand il ira se coucher, il regardera le ciel, allongé près d'Adamaï, et il essaiera d'imaginer ces autres formes de vies perdues dans l'immensité de la nuit, ces gens qui, peut-être, eux aussi, soupçonnent l'existence de leur peuple.

Qilby sourit. Il aime cet entrain qui anime toujours son camarade. Cet espoir. S'il avait la même énergie, il aurait sûrement terminé le vaisseau qu'il dessine en secret depuis bien longtemps déjà.

xoxoxox

Il en est sûr, maintenant. Il est le seul. Le seul. Personne d'autre ne se souvient.

« - Balthazar ?

\- Oui. C'est son œuf. Son frère éliatrope Glip sort avec lui. »

Calmement, Qilby explique au jeune enfant que leurs camarades attendent le jour où, régénérés, ils éventreront enfin cette coquille pour revenir à la vie, comme eux-même l'ont déjà fait. Une nouvelle existence les attend. Une âme vierge, mais toujours ces regards familiers, cette voix même voix, ces amis d'antan qui retrouveront peu à peu l'apparence qu'ils leur ont toujours connu.

La mémoire en moins. Comme pour tous les autres.

Et Qilby ne comprend pas, non, pourquoi ses propres souvenirs sont restés intactes.

xoxoxox

Ils ont le même âge, ou presque. A quelques dizaines d'années près. Qu'est-ce que c'est, dix, vingt, trente ans, à leur échelle ? Rien, trois fois rien. Leur vie sera si longue. Et celle de Qilby, plus encore …

« - Ça va ? »

Yugo vient de quitter le foyer de Chibi. Leur chef l'a convoqué pour parler de cette découverte que le scientifique vient de faire. Ce peuple encore inconnu, à la peau d'acier, qui vivrait sur une colonie lointaine. Les Mécasmes. Ils ne savent pas quoi en penser. Un ennemi qui dort ? Une forme de vie comme une autre ? Pour l'instant, ils préfèrent se tenir éloignés.

« - Mm ? » Qilby se redresse en entendant la voix de Yugo. « Oui. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

\- T'as l'air épuisé. »

Face à lui, le garçon s'avance. Ses épaules taillées lui donnent des allures de combattant, même si la guerre n'existe pas vraiment, ici. Son air sérieux, aussi. Il n'a pas l'air méchant. Mais l'éliatrope sens, dans chacun de ses mots, une tendresse et une hargne qui ne pousseront à sortir les crocs s'il le faut. Pour défendre son frère. Pour défendre son peuple. Oui, Qilby sent chez lui une âme si proche de celle de Chibi. Un courage plus grand, même. Un sens du sacrifice. Et de la douceur pour les siens. De l'amour. Pour les autres. Pour lui.

Yugo s'avance et pose sa main sur la sienne.

« - Ça fait des jours que tu sors plus d'ici. Tes avancées sont épatantes, mais Shinonomé s'inquiète.

\- C'est elle qui te l'a dit ?

\- Adamaï. Elle lui en a parlé. »

Il soupire. Baisse les yeux.

« - Moi aussi, je m'inquiète. »

Des jours. Peut-être qu'il n'a pas vraiment fait attention, oui. Accaparé pas ses recherches, il en oublie parfois que le temps existe, qu'il s'écoule, et que la vie continue au-dessus de sa tête, dans ces pleines d'azur. Là-haut. Il devrait remonter. Sortir. Prendre un peu l'air. C'est ce qu'il se dit, en laissant ses doigts glisser autour de ceux de Yugo. En laissant l'autre l'étreindre.

« - Fais une pause. T'en a vraiment besoin, je crois.

\- Oui. Je crois aussi. »

Mais chaque fois qu'il ferme les yeux pour dormir, il le revoit. Yugo, et les autres, aussi. La vie qui s'échappe de leurs corps. Le wakfu qui retourne se lover dans leur œuf. Une existante qui s'éteint. Il n'oublie jamais. Jamais. Et il ne peut rien contre ça.

xoxoxox

Son corps, si vieux. Rongé par le temps. Les milliers d'années. Et la fin qui, enfin, est arrivée.

Allongé sur son lit, Yugo ouvre les yeux au bruit des pas qu'il entend dans sa direction. Il connait ce rythme, cette force affaiblie, ce pantalon usé qu'il entrevoie. Il sourit.

« - C'est pas la grande forme, il parait ?

\- Non. Pas vraiment. »

Rongée par le temps, la voix qui sort de sa gorge peine à s'élever. Elle est vieille, pleine de poussière et de vieux souvenirs. Encore assez forte pour arriver aux oreilles de Qilby, lequel s'assoit sur le lit de son compagnon.

« - Je vais bientôt rejoindre Adamaï, je crois.

\- On dirait. »

Il puise dans ses dernières ressources, étire son cou et relève la tête pour observer l'autre là. L'autre dont les cheveux ont blanchis comme les siens. Ils ont pris la couleur du temps. Et lui aussi, il est plus proche du début que de la fin. Mais il sera seul en premier.

« - Chibi ?

\- Il va bien. » Qilby répond, en passant sa main sous le chapeau long de l'éliatrop. « Il a encore beaucoup à apprendre, mais il n'a rien perdu de ses qualités de chef.

« - C'est une bonne chose. » il arrive encore à sourire. « J'aurais bien aimé le voir grandir un peu plus longtemps.

\- Une autre fois, peut-être. Dans une autre vie.

\- Oui. Peut-être. »

Dans une autre vie, neuve. Ça lui semble si loin, et pourtant, les années qui le sépareront de sa prochaine existence passeront comme un souffle dans cet œuf ruisselant de wakfu qui couvera son corps, et celui de son frère dragon.

« - Mais celle-là … » il essaye de se redresser, ignorant les douleurs que son enveloppe lui envoie. « Elle était bien, hein ? »

Qilby plisse les yeux. Il pose ses mains froides sur ses épaules pour l'inciter à se rallonger, soucieux. Dans son regard, l'autre trouve cette lueur, cette angoisse. La peur de la fin. Pourtant, la fin n'est qu'un terme vague pour eux. Il n'a pas vraiment de sens.

« - Repose-toi. Tu sais que tu ne dois pas bouger.

\- Au point où j'en suis.

\- Yugo ... »

La mort, c'est une nouvelle vie qui commence. Un début. Un pas dans l'éveil merveilleux de l'enfance, une existence pleine de promesse dans ce monde qui n'a pas fini de leur délivrer ses incroyables secrets. Ils ont tant à apprendre, et tant de temps pour le faire.

« - Mais oui. »

Qilby baisse les yeux. Il lui cache ce regard peiné à fendre les cœurs. Pour lui, il essaie de sourire.

« - C'était bien.

\- Dans une autre vie, peut-être qu'on sera encore …

\- Peut-être, oui. »

Il se penche et l'embrasse sur le front. Prend sa main. La serre.

Dans une autre vie.

Il ne pourra jamais oublier celle-là, lui.

xoxoxox

« - Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? »

La voix de Chibi, d'une puissance grave insoupçonnée, raisonne dans la pièce sans prendre de temps de passer par les salutations. Il s'avance, scrute, juge en silence comme pour se faire sa propre réponse. Qilby ne se retourne même pas pour lui parler.

« - Oui. Pour l'instant il manque de stabilité, mais il sera bientôt prêt.

\- De stabilité ?

\- Passé une certaine quantité de Wakfu, je ne peux plus le contrôler. »

Le jeune chef fronce les sourcils. Il a cette expression septique qui n'est pas sans rappeler le regard méfiant de Grougaloragran. La ressemblance amuse souvent les petits éliatropes.

« - Tu es sûr que c'est sans danger ?

\- L'absence de danger n'existe pas, Chibi.

\- Certes. »

Il ne semble pas rassuré pour autant.

« - Tu penses pouvoir le stabiliser ?

\- J'essaie. Mais il me manque quelque chose. Il faudrait … » le chercheur ouvre un portail, et se sait des documents qu'il a laissés à l'autre bout de la pièce. « … un support. Un élément capable de supporter une grande densité de wakfu sans céder.

\- Tu penses à quelque chose ?

\- Non, malheureusement. »

Il s'avance vers une autre salle, ses papiers toujours en main. Son cerveau carbure, mais les idées lui manquent. Il les épuise toutes une à une, et bientôt, il sera à court de solutions.

« - J'ai essayé d'en créer plusieurs, mais aucun n'a fonctionné. Ils se brisent ou ils s'étiolent avec le temps. Mais ils ne peuvent pas retenir une telle quantité d'énergie, et … »

Il s'apprête à ajouter quelque chose, mais un éternuement des plus discrets attire soudain leur attention. Les deux membres du conseil se retournent brusquement pour faire face à cette trogne bambine qui se balade habituellement dans le village. Ses grands yeux marron, fixés sur ses deux aînés. Ils soupirent.

« - Chibi ? »

La petite voix sort de sa bouche, hésitante. Il s'avance en regardant autour de lui.

« - Oui ?

\- Phaéris te cherche.

\- Je vois. Dis-lui que j'arrive. Je dois finir quelque chose d'important, je serai bientôt là.

\- D'accord. »

Le gamin hoche la tête avant de se reculer. Il regarde une dernière fois vers le scientifique, piqué de curiosité, puis il disparait dans le couloir et s'en retourne d'où il vient. Le roi se retourne. Et il croit voir, l'espace d'un instant, comme un élan de triste tendresse sur le visage de Qilby. Un sentiment étouffé. Mais il ne s'en préoccupe pas.

« - Et ce vaisseau dont tu m'as parlé, il avance ? »

xoxoxox

L'éliacube. Enfin. Pour la première fois, Qilby tient entre ses mains la quintessence de l'énergie, une forme de wakfu condensée qui scintille entre ses mains. Tellement de puissance. Et de solutions qui sont enfin à portée de main. Tous les problèmes qu'il ne pouvait jusqu'alors régler lui ouvriront bientôt de nouvelles portes, à commencer par celle qui donne sur l'univers. Il va pouvoir construire un vaisseau digne de ce nom, capable de voyager de planètes en planètes, de monde en monde. Tellement de découvertes qui l'appellent.

« - Tu as réussi. » Chibi constate.

« - C'est seulement le début. L'éliacube n'est pas une fin, c'est l'outil qui nous permettra de creuser toujours plus loin. »

Le meneur hoche la tête, sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux de l'objet. Tant d'énergie. C'est une immense fierté qui l'envahit. Mais, dans un recoin de son âme, il y a une certaine inquiétude qu'il ne parvient pas à étouffer.

xoxoxox

Il n'a jamais voulu ça. Jamais.

Alors que le vaisseau s'éloigne de leur planète natale, son cœur hurle au souvenir de Shinonomé qui a brusquement disparue sous ses yeux, emportée par la masse destructrice qui s'est abattue sur eux. Shinonomé. Sa sœur dragonne. Son autre.

Au loin, la planète rétrécie. Ses scintillements azurés ont pris la teinte rougeâtre de la guerre. Elle s'est noyée sous la haine, sous la peur, sous le sang. Elle a été emportée. Et ce monde qu'ils quittent, frappé par l'horreur d'une bataille qu'ils n'avaient pas prédite, ce n'est plus le leur. Il n'en reste qu'un tas de cendre.

Dans son ventre, l'absence de la dragonne hurle. Et les autres, Nora et Efrim … Il sait, au font de lui, qu'il ne les retrouvera jamais vraiment. Que lorsque leurs routes se recroiseront, il ne trouvera que deux enveloppes fades débarrassées de tout souvenirs. Nora et Efrim sont morts. Encore une fois.

Il ne pourra jamais l'oublier.

Et, contre lui, il serre celui qui ressemble à Yugo, mais qui n'est pas celui qu'il a connu autre fois.

xoxoxox

Ce monde ressemble au leur. C'est ce que Yugo pense, parfois, quand il grimpe au sommet du plus haut des arbres pour regarder la nuit qui tombe. Ce monde ressemble au leur, quand une ombre de bleu sombre l'avale doucement. Quand la nuit vient. Mais les couleurs du jour y sont si vives, et le soleil si chaud. Et les enfants éliatropes qui gambadent joyeusement autour du portail Zaap ne connaitront jamais cette terre qui les a nourris si longtemps. Le conseil des six, ou ce qu'il en restait à leur arrivée, a jugé bon de leur effacer la mémoire.

C'est sûrement mieux ainsi, il pense. Ils n'ont pas besoin de cette douleur-là. Leur peuple a droit à une existence paisible et sereine.

xoxoxox

« - Tu cherches quoi ?

\- Oh, rien qui ne t'intéresserait. »

Qilby fait mine de ne pas remarquer que le jeune homme s'approche de lui. Il feint la surprise quand ses bras enserrent sa taille, et il rit. Sincèrement.

« - Encore des trucs trop compliqués pour moi, c'est ça ?

\- Exactement. »

Yugo devrait se vexer, sûrement. Mais le chercheur n'a pas tort, il ne comprend pas grand-chose à toutes ces histoires de Wakfu. Il s'en sert instinctivement, lui. La partie théorique ne le passionne pas plus que ça.

« - C'est Chibi qui t'envoie ?

\- Non, je passais comme ça. Je devais accompagner Adamaï pour la mise en place du nouveau portail, mais il est malade. Grougaloragran nous remplace.

\- Oh. Je vois. »

Qilby soupçonne le lézard blanc de feindre la fièvre pour se prélasser au soleil, mais il n'en dit rien. Autant les laisser s'amuser.

« - T'as pas envie de sortir ?

\- Dehors ? Je n'en ai pas fini avec les plans du prochain portail.

\- Allez. Ça presse pas, non ? Les enfants auront bien assez à explorer avec celui qu'on va installer.

\- La paresse et la procrastination ne sont pas des habitudes à prendre. »

Yugo ne prend pas la pique, il préfère en rire. Et l'autre le suit.

« - Allez, viens. T'as pas envie d'aller faire un tour sur le dos d'Ad' ? Je suis sûr que la vue te plairait. »

Il propose ça comme ça, sur le ton de la légèreté, mais le regard soudain dur de Qilby lui serre le cœur. Il relâche son étreinte autour de sa taille.

« - Ça ou autre chose, hein. Ça te ferait du bien de sortir, Qil'. »

Ça lui a échappé. Il évite au possible d'évoquer son frère, quand il se tient près de son compagnon. Quoi que le concerné ne lui ait rien demandé, il savait combien la complicité qui le lie à son jumeau serre le cœur du chercheur. Shinonomé lui manque.

« - Je verrai.

\- Désolé.

\- Ne le sois pas. »

Ou si, un peu quand même. Une part de lui leur reproche toujours ce choix qui est le leur, celui d'effacer la mémoire du peuple enfant et de laisser derrière eux la vengeance qui leur était due. Oublier leur terre. Leur passé. Le sacrifice de leurs vieux amis. Tout ça pour un renouveau qui lui restera à jamais inaccessible.

« - Réfléchis-y vraiment. »

La main de Yugo se pose sur la sienne. Il la serre, en repensant à celles semblables qu'il a tenues avant. Il y a si longtemps, maintenant. Si longtemps.

xoxoxox

Le regard de Chibi ne laisse aucun doute quant à la raison de sa présence ici. Un voile de colère recouvre ses yeux, alors qu'il croise ses bras devant son torse puissant. Il sait. Et il n'aime pas ça.

« - Explique-toi.

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire que tu ne saches déjà.

\- Ne joue pas au plus idiot avec moi, Qilby. »

L'éliatrope désigné se retourne, observant les plans qui peuplent sa table. Eparpillées. C'est un peu tard pour se cacher.

« - C'est une simple mesure de précaution.

\- Une simple mesure, vraiment ?

\- Oui. Si jamais les Mécasmes reviennent, nous devons être prêts à les affronter.

\- Cette histoire est dernière nous.

\- Tu n'en sais rien. Orgonax n'en a peut-être pas fini avec notre peuple.

\- Et c'est en attirant son attention que tu comptes nous protéger ? »

Qilby serre les dents. Il relève un regard dur vers son roi.

« - Si nous ne sommes pas prêt à les affronter, nous pourrons toujours partir sur une autre planète. Une qu'ils ne retrouveront pas.

\- Tu sais très bien quel est le prix à payer pour ça.

\- Et alors ?

\- Tu comptes sacrifier ce monde pour une petite vengeance personnelle ? »

C'est comme une boule de colère qui explose dans son ventre. Une douleur qui hurle et qui s'échappe froidement de sa bouche alors qu'il s'avance, fusillant Chibi du regard.

« - Shinonomé n'est pas qu'une petite vengeance personnelle. »

Face à lui, le chef des éliatropes soupire. Il ferme les yeux, quelques secondes.

« - Je sais, Qilby. Elle comptait pour toi, comme chacun de nos frères et sœurs comptent pour nos. »

Peinant à jouer équitablement de la fermeté et de la compassion avec celui qui l'inquiète de plus en plus, Chibi regarde à nouveau son camarade.

« - Mais tu ne peux pas sacrifier notre peuple en son nom.

\- Je n'ai sacrifié personne !

\- Pas encore. Mais qui sait où ta colère nous mènera ? »

Le chercheur se détourne. Rien ne sert de débattre, ils ne trouveront pas de terrain d'entendre. Tant leur vision que leur objectif divergent, même si les enfants éliatropes comptent tous à leurs yeux.

« - Ne nous mets pas en danger. Je ne le tolèrerai pas. »

L'ordre est ferme, imprimé dans la tête du subordonné. Il ne se donne pas la peine de répondre, l'autre repart déjà.

Qilby soupire. Il laisse la colère vive s'évaporer dans son corps et disparaitre doucement. Il voudrait pouvoir contredit Chibi, lui assurer que le bien être des siens est aussi une priorité pour lui. Mais la vérité, c'est que Shinonomé lui manque, et qu'il refuse de vivre comme un rat traqué. Oui, la guerre creuserait des tombes dans leurs vallées. Mais, après tant d'existences qu'il a vu s'effacer, une vie de plus ou de moins …

Il sourit tristement, en songeant combien Yugo détesterait cette pensée.

xoxoxox

« - On peut pas faire ça, Qilby. »

Yugo se laisse tomber sur son lit, près de son invité. Il passe son bras autour de lui sans même y réfléchir, penchant la tête pour chercher son regard égaré.

« - Je sais.

\- Je suis désolé. »

Les leurs ont vu trop d'horreurs. Il ne peut pas accepter de rendre à leur mémoire la guerre et le sang, alors qu'ils gambadent joyeusement sur ces terres. Ils sont heureux, enfin. Et c'est le principal. Le reste, le passé, n'a pas d'importance. Ils ont besoin de terre neuve pour construire, pas de cendres.

« - Elle te manque, hein ? »

Qilby détourne le regard. Il sent l'autre qui l'étreint, le poids de son corps qui fait pencher le matelas. Il le laisse faire.

Bien sûr qu'elle lui manque. Bien sûr. Pour autant, il ne veut pas la perte de leur peuple. Seulement … Autre chose ? Une paix qui ne tiendrait pas fragilement au creux de leurs mains, à la merci d'une armée de Mécasmes prêts à les retrouver. Il ne dit pas que son plan ne fera pas de victimes. Mais c'est la seule sûreté qu'il entrevoit pour les siens. Plus d'Orgonax, plus d'ennemi. Plus d'ennemi, plus de problème.

« - Qilby … »

Yugo soupire. Il se lève, s'approche de la fenêtre qui illumine sa chambre, et montre tous ces joyeux garnements qui se baladent dehors. Ceux qui sautent dans le Zaap, suivi de près par Balthazar. Ceux qui rient. Ceux qui pleurent. Ceux qui les consolent. Des galopins en tout genre, insouciants.

Le chercheur comprend. Il sait ce que le cœur sincèrement aimant du jeune homme voit, quand il se penche pour observer les siens. Un bonheur qu'il ne peut que leur souhaiter, et qu'il ne peut pas leur arracher. Une sécurité dont il refuse de les priver. Il les aime, tous. Chacun d'entre eux. Il est prêt à les protéger.

C'est peut-être le seul que Qilby reconnait encore, après toutes ces années.

« - Regarde-les. »

L'inventeur se lève pour le rejoindre, et observe avec lui la marre d'enfants. Des enfants. C'est tout ce qu'ils sont. Tout ce qu'ils ont pu sauver. Et ce serait tellement simple, s'il pouvait penser comme ses confrères. Mais il en a vu tant vivre, tant mourir, et ils ont tous joué son rôle avant de disparaitre. Eux pensent à chacun de ces êtres vivants, aux milliers de fourmis. Lui, il voit l'ensemble. Le peuple. Et pour sauver le peuple, ils doivent accepter d'en perdre certains.

« - Ils sont bien, comme ça. Ils n'ont pas besoin de plus. »

Le frère de la dragonne disparue les regarde. Et puis il se tourne vers Yugo, qui lui sourit, sans méfiance. Il n'y a que lui pour lui fait encore confiance, maintenant.

« - Ils ont l'air bien, oui.

\- Alors restons-en là. »

Pour lui faire plaisir, il sourit aussi. Hausse les épaules.

« - Te torture pas avec ça. Profite plutôt de l'instant. On rejoindra nos dofus bien assez tôt.

\- Que de joyeuses paroles.

\- C'est vrai. »

Non. Qilby ne veut pas y penser. Pas encore. C'est déjà arrivé trop de fois.

« - Eh, ça va ? »

Le guerrier se penche vers lui, inquiet. L'expression qui peint son visage en cet instant ne doit pas le rassurer.

« - Oui. Juste de mauvais souvenirs.

\- Laisse-les. »

Il l'approche naturellement de lui et l'embrasse brièvement. Un effleurement qui dure à peine. Un de ces gestes éphémères dont il a toujours eu le secret.

« - Tu la retrouveras. La prochaine fois. Et ce sera loin, tout ça. »

Il n'imagine pas comme il se trombe.

« - Oui. Tu as raison. »

Mais Qilby s'efforce quand même de sourire. Il laisse l'autre s'appuyer contre lui, et, un instant, il oublie tout le reste. Il essaye de s'accrocher à ce bonheur qu'il trouve encore et qu'il saisissait pleinement, au début de son existence.

« - Eh ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu crois que, dans une prochaine vie, ou dans une ancienne …

\- On était déjà comme ça ?

\- Ouais. »

S'il savait. Mais non, il ne peut pas. Il ne pourra jamais. Il n'y a que lui.

« - Peut-être. »

Yugo est le seul à lui vouer encore une entière confiance. Mais il ne le comprend pas. Personne le ne comprend.

xoxoxox

Le visage de Chibi fulmine de colère, au moment où il quitte l'antre du scientifique. Ses dents serrées rappellent la puissante mâchoire de son jumeau et, un instant, Yugo craint de le voir éclater. Mais leur roi inspire, le temps de se calmer. Il secoue la tête.

« - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Il a perdu la raison. »

Yugo se crispe. Par-dessus l'épaule de son chef, il essaye de voir derrière le rideau qui dissimule son compagnon. Le lieu de toutes les expérimentations.

« - On ne peut plus le laisser faire impunément.

\- Il a fait quoi ? »

Chibi s'arrête. Il regarde le frère d'Adamaï, puis secoue la tête. Ses traits se détendant, et sa rage soudaine laisse la place à une expression que l'autre ne comprend pas vraiment. Il l'observe, instant. Et, quand il ouvre la bouche, le jeune homme s'étonne de ne pas entendre un _Pardon_ qu'il croit deviner dans ses yeux.

« - Je ne m'inquiète pas de ce qu'il a fait, mais de ce qu'il va bientôt faire si personne ne l'arrête. »

Yugo ne saisit pas. Il n'a pas le temps d'en demander plus. Une angoisse qu'il pensait avoir oubliée lui noue l'estomac.

xoxoxox

Il n'était pas préparé à ça.

Face au miroir qui lui renvoie son image, son corps déjà adulte, ses iris incertains, ses mains puissantes qui n'ont pourtant pas la force des pattes noueuses d'Adamaï, Yugo ne se reconnait plus. Il le regarde, ce type qui est lui, qui lui ressemble, qui bouge quand il bouge, parle quand il parle. Dans leurs yeux, c'est la même incertitude qui prime. La même peur tapie.

Il n'était pas prêt. Il ne l'a jamais été.

Rien ne le destinait à prendre la place de Chibi. Et pourtant, le voilà roi du peuple éliatrope. Le destin de milliers d'enfants entre ses mains.

Et Qilby. Qilby, et la surprise sur son visage. La déception. Qilby Ô combien plus sage, qui aurait fait un si bon chef lui aussi. Mais qui a perdu leur confiance.

Non, il n'est pas prêt. Il ne l'a jamais été. Mais il n'a plus le choix, maintenant.

xoxoxox

« -C'est fini, Qilby. »

Alors que Phéris emporte avec lui le précieux œuf de Shinonomé, alors que Grougaloragran a promis de défendre celui de son roi, alors que Baltard emmène dans l'autre dimension les derniers enfants éliatropes, alors que les Mécasmes sont venus ravager la paix qu'ils avaient précieusement instaurée, Yugo fait face. Dressé sur le son de son frère, dont le corps déjà bien amoché ne tiendra pas longtemps, il surplombe celui qui les a tous perdus.

Celui qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais avoir à affronter.

« - Oh, tu penses ?

\- Tu as fait bien assez de mal comme ça. »

Un rire dément s'échappe de sa bouche. Un rire tellement triste.

« - Oh, je vois. C'est Chibi qui vous a monté contre moi, hein ? Il n'a jamais pu me piffrer, de toute façon. Enfin, depuis qu'on est arrivé ici. Avant, il été plus … Conciliant. »

Le guerrier serre les poings. Il ne lui reste qu'une seule solution. Et elle lui déchire le cœur.

« - C'est fini. » il répète.

« - Tu l'aurais vu, avant. Avant tout ça. Et Phaéris. Les autres. Avant. » son regard se perd dans un monde qu'il semble être seul à voir. « Mais non. Vous avez oublié. »

Yugo ne comprend pas ses divagations, pas plus qu'il ne comprend comment ils ont pu en arriver là. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il n'a pas pu éviter ça et qu'il ne lui reste plus qu'à nettoyer après ses erreurs. Même si, pour ça, il doit lui infliger la plus grande des punitions. Peu importe la culpabilité qui suivra.

Il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps, de toute façon. Il oubliera vite.

« - Tu auras tout le loisir de réfléchir à ce que tu as fait, dans la dimension blanche. »

C'est à peine s'il a le temps de voir l'horreur se peindre sur le visage de Qilby.

xoxoxox

Ça y est, il en a terminé avec tout ça.

Alors que le roi des éliatropes revient parmi les siens, la menace enfin expédiée vers le plus cruel des sorts, il observe chacun de ces enfants qui le regardent. Toutes ces têtes qu'il ne connait pas, et qui lui ressemblent tant. Ces autres qu'il a cherchés. Ses semblables. Son peuple. Il voudrait se sentir fier, fier de les avoir trouvés, fier de les avoir sauvés. Il devrait être heureux de se trouver au milieu d'eux. Soulagé de savoir enfin que les siens sont en sécurité. Et pourtant.

« - C'est fini Balthazar. »

Balthazar s'approche de lui, un triste sourire sur sa grande gueule de dragon.

« - Et on ne se sent pas mieux pour autant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Non. Non, il ne se sent pas mieux. Il les a tous sauvés, pourtant. Et tout ce qu'il trouve au fond de son cœur, c'est une lourdeur incroyable qui éveille une incompréhensible peine. Un remord.

Une douleur qu'il ne comprend pas, mais qui lui semble vieille comme les siècles.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que l'histoire vous aura plus malgré les divergences avec le canon ?


End file.
